jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Elsa, Anna, Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, and Ono will guest star in this. *The storyline continues with Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. Scenes Weasley's Wizard Wheezes *(Inside the joke store) *Fred and George: Step up! Step up! *George: We've got Fainting Fancy... *Fred: Nosebleed Nougats... *George: And just in time for school... *Fred: Puking Pastilles! *Midna: Funny names. *rolls her eyes* *Jaden: *smiles and examines a piece of merchandise* At least those two are successful. *Pinkie Pie: *smiles* And this stuff DOES look pretty funny!! *(A random kid tries a puking pastille) *Fred and George: *holding out a cauldron* Into the cauldron, handsome! *Jeffrey: Hm... *Bunga: *smiles* See anything you like? *Jeffrey: Not yet. *Rainbow Dash: This is prankster's paradise!!! *Meowth: I wonder if they got magical whoopie cushions! *The Mask: One way to find out!!! *Meowth: Yeah!! *Aqua: *smiles and reads a box* "Self-writing quill". I could use one to help me with writing. *DJ: *sniffs around* *Tammy: Hey!! DJ!!! Look at me!!! *is walking on the wall with a pair of Sticky Trainers on her paws* *DJ: ...! *laughs* That looks awesome! *Tammy: *takes the Sticky Trainers off* Wanna try?! *DJ: Yeah! *Snowflake: Me too! *Fred: Good thing you cats land on your feet. *George: Or we'd have a mess to clean if you fell. *DJ: ...! *gulps* *Xion: Relax, little brother. You know how those two are. *DJ: Right. *clears his throat* *Snowflake: *tries on the Sticky Trainers* *DJ: *as he tries on the Sticky Trainers* Here goes nothing. *Snowflake: *goes up a wall with the Sticky Trainers on* *DJ: *follows her with the Sticky Trainers on* *Tammy: *smiles* What do you think?!? *DJ: *smiles* Awesome!!! *Snowflake: These are so handy!! *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy: I wanna buy these! *DJ: Me too! *Tammy: Can we have a pair, mommy? Please? *Shira: *smiles* All right. *Tammy: *gasps happily and rubs her head against Shira's front right leg purring* Thank you, mommy! *purrs* *DJ: *smiles* You're the best, mom! *Shira: *smirks* Just as long as you two don't cause mischief with those like Fred and George would. *DJ: We won't. We promise. *Tammy: We're better then that! *Xion: *smiles* Glad to hear that. *(Several team members see a toy of Umbridge on a unicycle and balancing buckets of water) *Rainbow Dash: *snickers* *Anna: As ugly as the real thing is. *Meowth: You said it. *(Something catches Harry's eye) *Harry: Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder? *Jeffrey: Hm? *Fred: A real money spinner that one. *George: Handy if you need to make a quick get away. *tosses one in Harry's hand* *Jeffrey: Interesting. *Kion: *smiles* Sounds useful. *Batty: Especially if you wanna avoid a fight. *(Fred and George approach the girls at a love potion stand) *Fred and George: Hellooooooooo, ladies. *Midna: *to herself* Oh, brother... *Fred: Love potions, eh? *George: Yeah. They really do work. *Jeffrey: This won't end well. *Jaden: You can't use love potions to gain love! That's cheating! *Princess Cadence: Love isn't something that's taken or given to by force. *Fred: Says you, the pony that spreads love wherever she goes. *George: Rather hypocritical. *Jeffrey: *to Princess Cadence* Never mind them, Cadence. Let them learn a lesson on tough love the hard way. *George: *to Ginny* Than again, the way we hear it, sis. You're doing just fine on your own. *Midna: *rolls her eyes* *Ginny: Meaning...? *Fred: Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas? *DJ: Huh? *(This hurts Harry to hear) *Princess Cadence: ...!! *gasps softly* *Ginny: It's none of your business. *leaves* *Jeffrey: Oh, boy... *King Julien: *holds a bottle* It really works? Hmmmmm. I could be using this to finally gain a queen! *DJ: Seriously? *Maurice: You'll regret it, your majesty. *Xion: Yeah. I wouldn't recommend it, Julien. *(A guy named Cormac McLaggen has his eye on Hermione) *Batty: *whispers to Jaden* Somebody has an admirer. *Jaden: *sighs* Looks like my job as a love expert will be put into action this Adventure a lot more than I thought... *Scamper: Relax. You had your ups and downs in this romance expert stuff before. *Patch: So did you, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: We know that. But...this one may be a bit of a challenge. *Ron: *holds a product* How much for this? *Fred and George: Five Galleons. *Ron: How much for me. *Fred and George: Five Galleons. *Ron: I'm your brother. *Fred and George: Ten Galleons! *Midna: *face-palms herself* I swear that these two sometimes give me a headache... *The Mask: Come on!! Those two are comedy geniuses!!! *Midna: Yeah, but how do Ron and Ginny put up with them? *Blaze: You've got me. *Meowth: No clue. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531